Step Two: Grabbing a Mirror
This article, , is the immediate follow-up to Plan to Free Rosuto and again features Kusaka Kori and Kireina Shiba, with the former as the POV character. Saburo Ryū, Bansui Amatsuki and Eri Kurosaki also feature. ---- The sandy plains of Hueco Mundo brought back a lot of memories for Kusaka and the vast majority of those memories were unpleasant experiences. One in particular left a very sour taste in his mouth. It was upon these very sands that Kusaka failed to protect Kazuma which resulted in the young man's loss of sight. It was a failure that still haunted Kusaka. “What's wrong?” Kireina asked quietly. “You've gone awfully silent.” He didn't particularly feel like it but he brought her up to speed regarding that particular failure and the retelling of it nearly made the bile rise in his throat. As he spoke Kireina maintained a respectful silence until his story was concluded, at which point she sighed; a sound Kusaka echoed. He hated himself for what had befallen Kazuma. “That was not your fault.” Kireina assured him. “I was once the Captain of the 7th Division in the Gotei 13, but even for a Captain, it is not possible to protect everyone under you all of the time. We all make mistakes, but this Kazuma still lives and he has you to thank for that. That in itself is a victory, Kusaka.” “... Thanks.” Somehow he felt a little better hearing that; he even managed a smile, which certainly surprised him. “You aren't like your brother.” Kusaka noted. “There's a certain similarity in how you look I'll grant... but your personalities are completely different.” “You can tell that already?” Her subsequent look and posture was guarded. His observation had put her on guard. “I should think you would need to get to know me better than you do to make a judgement such as the one you have just made.” Was she upset? Or was that anger? Normally Kusaka was a hellish good judge of things and people. Kireina was different. His usual sense was way off at the minute in regards to her tone, body language and mannerisms. It didn't half unnerve him. He broke the silence. “I've known Kenji my whole life. I know everything there is to know about the man; I can usually hazard a solid guess as what he'll do or think before he does himself, that's how much time I've spent with him. He's an open book to me. But you aren't... and I find that happens very rarely. Usually I'm a good judge of character; but with you it's different. I can't read you at all.” “Does that scare you?” She teased, with a little half-smile. He returned the smile. “I'm not sure. Ask me later and I might have an answer for you.” ---- “What is he doing here in Hueco Mundo?” A deep-voiced male with greying hair asked aloud. His attire and appearance was hidden mostly by the dim light. The only light which shone in the room this man stood was on the opposite side and its low glow served to illuminate a small bed with a young woman strapped to its surface. She was pale, with white hair and ember eyes, with rags as the only thing to cover her body. She was struggling against her bonds but the man who had spoken placed a wrinkly hand on her swollen belly, which stilled her movements. She was terrified. “We are not sure, my lord. But he is not alone; a former Captain of the Gotei 13, Miss Kireina Shiba, is with him.” “... Maybe they finally found you my dear.” The man said to his prisoner. ---- “You are sure Kenji's intelligence is correct?” Kireina asked, doubtful. “One thing I've learned about your brother,” Kusaka began, “is to trust his judgement. If he says Saburo Ryu is here then this is where we'll find him.” “He is blessed to have a friend as devoted to him as you are. I'm somewhat... envious. I've never known friendship like that.” Kusaka went from jovial to serious in a matter of seconds. “What? Did I say something funny?” Kireina asked. “No... but we aren't alone.” He drew his Zanpakuto and sheathed the blade in the energy of the Reissen. He slammed his blade into the ground and released the built up energy all at once! Waves of pure spiritual power tore through the sands of Hueco Mundo and, to escape Kusaka's pre-emptive strike, a figure leapt high into the sky. Kireina appeared beside said figure and smashed it down to the floor with a two-handed blow! As it approached the floor Kusaka released his Zanpakuto silently and swung the resultant scythe through the air to send the figure skidding along the sands. “Hello Saburo!” Kusaka called. Saburo twisted around to block Kireina's follow-up strike but in doing so he exposed his back to one man you really shouldn't be taking your eyes off. Kusaka appeared above him and drive him into the floor! One there he reached out and grasped the Arrancar by the throat. “You have something we want.” Kireina reached out and grabbed a mirror which hung on Saburo's belt. Once she had it in her hands she backed away so Kusaka was between her and Saburo, at which point she nodded sharply to Kusaka as the latter looked briefly over his shoulder. “Thanks for this. Now disappear!” He had no doubt Saburo would survive but that didn't mean he held back any. Kusaka hurled him into the sky and then sent him flying with a sustained beam-like Reissen! For a moment the wave of energy trailed the skyline of Hueco Mundo but when it winked out finally Kusaka and Kireina where very much alone. “Well that was certainly a glowing success.” Kusaka remarked. “... I must admit; I'm pleasantly surprised. Kenji did say you where powerful but... I truthfully thought that he was exaggerating your abilities.” “Why thank you.” Kusaka said, bowing. “Now, let's get-” An explosion that dwarfed the horizon silenced them both! End.